


Christmas Traditions and Mistletoe Kisses

by SleepySsnail



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Gen, Gift Exchange, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith/Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Mistletoe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sheith Secret Santa 2019, Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySsnail/pseuds/SleepySsnail
Summary: Ever since he could remember, Keith never did much to celebrate Christmas. Shiro is dead set on changing that, and is going to give his boyfriend the best Christmas ever.Or, Shiro tries to do Christmas stuff with Keith, and Keith just loves being with Shiro.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Christmas Traditions and Mistletoe Kisses

Ever since he could remember, Keith never did much to celebrate Christmas. While it was nice to give and receive a few gifts, Keith never had much attachment to the holiday, preferring Halloween over the winter celebration.

Shiro on the other hand, seemed to be the exact opposite. The man had as much enthusiasm about christmas as Lance did, which was saying a lot considering the Cuban went all out for christmas. So when Keith offhandedly mentioned that he never built a gingerbread house before, Shiro looked personally offended and stopped everything he had been doing.

“What?” Shiro asked, dropping the plastic tree ornament in its box, “You’ve never made a gingerbread house? Ever?”

“Never,” Keith said simply, careful to space out the ornaments so they weren’t clustered together, “I don’t like gingerbread, so I never really saw the point.”

Making a strangled sound, Shiro moved around so he was standing behind Keith and gently slipped his arms around the younger man’s stomach. Breathing a laugh at the kind gesture, Keith tilted his head back a bit in an attempt to hug Shiro back while he placed another small snowflake ornament on the artificial tree.

“What else haven’t you done for christmas?” Shiro asked, his words soft and his breath ruffling the ends of Keith’s hair.

Shrugging a bit, Keith wormed his way out of Shiro’s hold to grab another box of decorations before thinking. There was a lot of christmas traditions his friends had introduced him to, but Keith wasn’t sure how many of those were just his friends’ traditions or if it was a general thing.

“Ugly sweaters,” Keith said, going down his mental list, “Or any sweaters really. I don’t own any. Um, I’ve never gone ice skating as a christmas thing, just a few times for fun.”

“You don’t own any sweaters?” Shiro asked, coming into view with his arms crossed.

Shaking his head, Keith briefly glanced down at his sweatshirt and said, “No. Don’t see the point. I’ve never done caroling either, but I don’t like singing for people.”

Placing down the decoration box, Keith looked at Shiro to ask what he should do next, only to find the other staring at him with a sad expression.

“What’s wrong?” Keith asked, worried about what he might’ve said to upset his boyfriend.

This was their first christmas together. Just them. No friends, no family, none of Keith’s coworkers from the garage or any of Shiro’s work buddies, it was just them. The idea of ruining the holiday before it even began made Keith’s stomach churn, and the sad look on Shiro’s face did nothing to help.

“You’ve missed out on so much,” Shiro said softly, rubbing the front of his grey pullover with his prosthetic, “I just want to give it all to you.”

Relaxing a bit at Shiro’s words, Keith let a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth before saying, “It’s fine. I have you.”

“But we can still do some of that together,” Shiro insisted, sitting down to untangle a string of lights, “And we–oh my god–have you made christmas cookies? We need to do that now. My mom might share her recipe for her thumbprint cookies if we ask nicely.”

That was tempting. Shiro’s mom made the best thumbprint cookies. From the dough to the handmade preserves, Keith had fallen in love with the woman’s baking the moment he first met her.

“I’ve done christmas cookies with Hunk,” Keith said, hoping that would redeem him a bit, “Last year, remember?”

“Yeah I know,” Shiro said, perking up a bit at the mention of their last christmas, “But now I know what we’re gonna be doing this week.”

Not bothering to hold back a smile, Keith sat down next to Shiro to help with the lights. It was sweet how much Shiro tried to make things happen for him, but sometimes Keith felt…bad? Bad that he couldn’t do the same. Even though there were times when Shiro needed support, the man had it all together for the most part and rarely needed to be introduced to something the way Keith did.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Keith listened as Shiro began talking about different christmas movies, debating to himself if _Die Hard_ and _Lethal Weapon_ were really christmas movies or if they just happened to take place during christmas. As far as Keith was concerned, they were christmas movies.

* * *

Growing up in a place with warm weather had its benefits. For one, Keith never had too much trouble when the summer heat rolled around, and he was better than most at keeping himself hydrated and taken care of. But right now, the downsides of not being used to the cold was trumping all of Keith’s other senses.

“This,” Keith said between shivers, “Sucks. Why the hell are we out here?”

Grinning down at his boyfriend, Shiro grabbed Keith’s gloved hand and said, “Because it’s snowing!”

“I noticed,” Keith grumbled, his mind going back to the warmth of their home and the fireplace they could light.

Why Shiro decided to drag Keith out to the park, he didn’t know. But if Keith was sure of one thing, it was that Shiro wouldn’t do it for no reason.

Aside from the cold, the scenery was nice. Shiro hadn’t said much when he drove Keith downtown, but the smile lighting up his face indicated that something was going to happen. While a thin layer of ice and snow built up along the walkways, different lampposts and street signs had strings of christmas lights wound around them. It was pretty, and the warmth of having his hand in Shiro’s almost made Keith forget about how much he wanted to get back to the car and turn on the heater.

“Look!” Shiro said excitedly, pointing across the street with his free hand, “Library!”

“So?” Keith asked, letting Shiro lead him over to the building.

As far as libraries went, the one downtown was a good one. With two floors filled with a collection of books and online resources, a cafe on the ground floor, and access to small balconies, Keith willingly admitted he spent a lot of his time there. It was so easy to tuck himself into a corner and read or just be alone, surrounded by the peaceful quiet that came with the building.

But Shiro didn’t make a move to go inside, instead he puled Keith to the fountain out front. Almost tripping over the cobblestones, Keith raised an eyebrow as Shiro began to fish around in his coat pockets.

Gripping his arms as a gust of wind blew past, Keith asked, “What’re you doing?”

Meeting Keith’s eyes with a smile that could blind someone, Shiro held something out and said, “Making a wish. Come on, it’ll be fun.”

Blinking in surprise as Shiro dropped a coin into his gloved hand, Keith curled his fingers around it. Shiro loved throwing coins into fountains whenever he saw one, claiming that it made the chance of his wishes coming true more likely. It was cute, and something Keith funded more than he’d admit, but he never considered doing it himself.

Smoothly, with the practice of someone who had done this before, Shiro flicked the coin into the fountain and closed his eyes, a small puff of breath turning to fog in the cold air as he whispered his wish. How Shiro made wishing for something look so easy and so beautiful, Keith didn’t know. But he wouldn’t trade this view for the world.

With his hat pulled down over his head, the white of his bangs falling in his eyes, his scarf pulled up around his chin, and the bulkiness of his mittens, Shiro looked adorable.

“Aren’t you going to make yours?” Shiro asked, bringing Keith out of the daze he was in.

“Huh?” Keith asked, remembering why they were here in the first place, “Yeah. Just gimme a minute.”

“Hurry up,” Shiro said with a laugh, “I wanna go inside where it’s warm!”

“Don’t rush me,” Keith said quickly before adding in a softer tone, “I want it to be a good one.”

Turning his attention to the coin in his hand, Keith bit the inside of his lip before deciding on what he wanted. Resolved on his wish, Keith pitched the coin over hand into the fountain, pleased when it landed in the structure.

“Can we go inside now?” Shiro asked, rubbing his hands together, “It’s cold!”

“You were the one who wanted to come here,” Keith snickered, making his way towards the library doors.

“Yeah, but I didn’t think it’d be this cold,” Shiro said, bumping his hand against Keith’s.

Picking up on the sign, Keith took Shiro’s hand in his own at the same time they entered the library, making their way to the cafe.

* * *

“This is horrible,” Keith said bluntly, glaring down at the sweater Shiro handed him, “I love you, but I’m not wearing this.”

“What?” Shiro joked, crossing his arms over his equally ugly sweater, “I thought you wanted to do this. You said you never did it before.”

“That’s because Lance told me about it,” Keith said flatly, not taking his eyes off the stupid sweater in his hands, “I thought it was a joke.”

It wasn’t a joke. Ugly sweaters was actually a thing, and Shiro went out and got himself and Keith one. They were terrible. Shiro’s was a bright red with an almost three dimensional christmas tree on it, little bells that had been sewn into the material, and enough tinsel and glitter to make any christmas enthusiast run in the other direction.

Keith’s sweater was red too, but it had candy cane stripes down the sleeves, and instead of a tree with bells that jingled, his was so much worse. In the middle of the sweater, surrounded by a wreath, was the head of a stuffed reindeer, antlers and all. Between that and the butt of the stuffed animal on the back of the sweater, Keith wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cry at the poor person who designed this.

“C’mon,” Shiro prodded, jumping up a bit to make his sweater jingle, “Just for a picture? I won’t show Lance.”

“You’re lying,” Keith said, crossing his arms over his chest, “You always show Lance.”

Shrugging, Shiro said, “It’s not my fault he keeps getting into my phone. Please?”

Groaning at the pout Shiro gave him, Keith shrugged out of his sweatshirt and pulled the sweater on reluctantly. It itched around the collar, the the weight of the severed stuffed animal weighed down the front and the back of the garment, but the smile Shiro gave Keith was almost worth it. Almost.

“It’s cute,” Shiro said, poking the reindeer’s nose, “You should wear this all the time.”

“Not unless you pay me,” Keith muttered, struggling to cross his arms over his chest with the reindeer in the way.

A few pictures later, Keith was more than ready to shed the sweater and regift it, but for whatever reason he chose to keep it on. Shiro was still wearing his, so in a way it made sense to keep the sweater on for a few more minutes.

Even if it did get in the way of everything.

* * *

Gingerbread houses were a mess. If Shiro’s toppled over house wasn’t and enough, the mess of frosting and different candies only added to the disaster.

“This is a waste of time,” Keith mumbled, placing a gummy bear on top of his gingerbread shack, “I’m not gonna eat this. I don’t even like gingerbread.”

“That’s not the point,” Shiro said, bumping his hip against Keith playfully, “It’s for fun!”

Unable to hold back a smirk at the comment, Keith didn’t hesitate to dunk his hand in the small tub of icing he had before slapping it on Shiro’s chest.

Laughing at the expression on Shiro’s face, Keith all but doubled over with laughter before he asked, “Like that?”

Shiro’s look of shock quickly turned into a smile as he accepted the challenge and wiped his own frosting covered fingers in Keith’s hair, ignoring all protests his boyfriend made. The gingerbread houses were quickly abandoned in favor of making a mess and fighting each other with icing and the toppings.

The smell of peppermint and vanilla filled the room, and all Keith could focus on was making sure to spread some of the chocolate frosting in the white of Shiro’s hair. Sprinkles and gumdrops were thrown, gummy bears were pelted at each other, and at some point, Shiro went so far as to grab a can of whipped cream from the fridge and begin spraying it at Keith.

It was a disaster. But it was fun.

“Oh my god” Shiro laughed, finally out of ammunition, “You’re disgusting.”

“Me?” Keith asked, unable to hold back a laugh at Shiro’s ruined white t-shirt, “You look like you got attacked by a candy store!”

It was true. Chocolate and vanilla frosting covered Shiro’s shirt while some clung to his hair and face. Different candy toppings stuck to the icing before falling off onto the floor, or staying put.

Running his hands through his hair, Keith could feel that Shiro had done a good job in making him a mess too. Icing was all in his hair, causing some parts to stick up while others stayed down, while what had to be an entire can of sprinkles had been poured over his head. Whipped cream still remained on Keith’s face and shirt, but that didn’t matter too much.

“So,” Shiro said slowly, looking at the gingerbread that had fallen down in the commotion, “No houses.”

“Nope,” Keith said with a shrug, “They were crappy anyway. This was way more fun.”

* * *

Keith didn’t like window shopping. He didn’t see the point of going around to look at things if he wasn’t going to buy it, but Shiro had dragged him out to the mall to do it anyway. The mall was nice, open air, and filled with different stands selling hot food and beverages to counter the cold, while businesses kept their christmas advertisements out until the last minute.

Clutching a hot chocolate in his hands, Keith looked around at the people running around for their last minute christmas shopping. The bench he and Shiro occupied was set to the side of the main walkway, and gave the best view of the different shops and decorations.

“This was fun,” Keith said, taking a sip of his drink and reveling in the minty aftertaste, “Thanks.”

“Anything for you,” Shiro said with a gentle smile.

How Shiro could look at him with such adoration, Keith would never know, but he wouldn’t trade it for the world. Leaning against Shiro’s shoulder, Keith sighed contentedly at the setting sun and the twinkling of christmas lights strung over the mall.

“Are you cold?” Shiro asked, shifting his own hot chocolate to his other hand, “We could go inside?”

“No,” Keith mumbled, shaking his head a bit, “This is good.”

It was. For once, Keith didn’t feel cold sitting outside. Maybe it was the hot chocolate, or maybe it was getting to just tuck himself against Shiro, But Keith couldn’t imagine a time where he was this happy during cold weather.

* * *

“Here,” Shiro said with a smile, “Merry Christmas.”

“You’re a dork,” Keith said, accepting the gift without hesitation.

Exchanging gifts was still something Keith was getting used to. He had done it before, but it still felt strange to get something and for people to want to give him something.

“Hope you like it,” Shiro said, biting his lip as he sat down next to Keith.

It was hard to focus on the gift with how Shiro easily pressed his leg up against his own, but Keith tried not to stare at the contact for too long. The present was wrapped in red wrapping paper with white snowflakes and a darker red piece of ribbon holding it together. It was pretty and really reflected how Shiro went out of his way to get wrapping paper in the colors Keith liked, but it was what was inside that mattered.

In a swift motion, Keith tore off a piece of the paper before struggling with the ribbon. However Shiro had tied it, the ribbon all but refused to move until Keith carefully untied it and threw it to the side before tearing away the rest of the paper.

“Do you like it?” Shiro asked, his hand suddenly resting on Keith’s knee, “I tried to think of what you’d want.”

Still staring at his gift, Keith nodded before he let his head rest against Shiro’s shoulder. Aside from the simple chocolates and candy they exchanged, Shiro and Keith decided to only give each other one “big” gift instead of several.

“It’s a collection of those cryptid things you like,” Shiro said, biting his lip as he explained, “It has the origins and the different versions of them. Is this okay?”

“It’s perfect,” Keith said, smiling at the cover before he noticed something else under the book.

Shifting the thick volume to the side, Keith barked a laugh at the mothman t-shirt that had been included in the present.

“Seriously?” Keith asked, looking at Shiro with a grin, “This is awesome.”

Smirking at his obvious success, Shiro put his arm over Keith’s shoulders and jostled him a bit. Laughing at the playful action, Keith grabbed his own gift for Shiro off the floor and shoved it at the man.

“Here,” Keith said, letting his head rest against the back of the couch.

Sighing as Shiro began to rummage through the gift bag and tissue paper, Keith looked at the christmas tree in front of the window. It looked nice and gave off a warm glow, especially with the rest of the lights in the house turned off.

“Keith,” Shiro said urgently, “Keith!”

“What?” Keith asked, snapping to attention, “What’s wrong? Is it bad?”

“I love it!” Shiro grinned, clutching his gift in his hands.

It was too easy to give Shiro a new jacket, but Keith didn’t feel like he should stop there and decided to add in a small lion plush he had seen his boyfriend coveting for days.

Holding the stuffed animal against his chest, Shiro said, “This is the best! God, I love you.”

Even though he had heard it a thousand times before, hearing Shiro say that still made Keith’s face get warm. Tucking his head under Shiro’s chin, Keith inhaled the strong scent of his boyfriend and felt his body relax.

“Hey,” Shiro said, nudging Keith gently, “Look. Mistletoe.”

“You planned this,” Keith said, pulling away to look up at the small bundle of green hanging from the ceiling, “You dumbass. You could’ve just _asked_ for a kiss.”

“It’s not the same,” Shiro smirked, “So am I getting one or not?”

Shaking his head at his boyfriend’s actions, Keith shifted so he was all but sitting on Shiro’s lap. Grabbing the front of Shiro’s sweater, Keith pulled the man in for a kiss, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend’s lips against his and they way they so easily completed each other.

Giving a little distance between his and Shiro’s face, Keith smiled at the look in the other’s eyes. If simple touches and comments made him blush, actual signs of affection like kisses and hand holding made Shiro turn into a blushing mess.

“Merry Christmas,” Keith said breathlessly, “You want another?”

The answer was yes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! I had a lot of fun making this and hope you guys liked this! Please check me out as sleepyssnail on both my [tumblr](https://sleepyssnail.tumblr.com/) and my [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/sleepyssnail/) if you want to send me some prompts for writing or edits!
> 
> Happy holidays, Merry Christmas, and if I don't post again soon, Happy New Year!!!


End file.
